1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns the manufacture of electrolytic capacitors and, more particularly, the manufacture of electrolytic capacitors in the form of components which are transferable when lying flat on a substrate entering within the general design of an electronic assembly. These components are generally known as "chips".
2. Description of the Prior Art
Different types of electrolytic capacitors are already known. The internal structure of such a component is variable, according to the nature of the filmogenous metal utilized. Therefore, it may concern a specific geometrically defined porous mass when the metal employed is tantalum or niobium. On the other hand, when the metal is relatively poorly adapted to obtaining a porous mass, the capacitive element is then produced in the form of a surface, possibly etched, appropriately oxidized and wound upon itself. Complementary elements such as cathode and electrolyte support, are also incorporated within the element.
Methods for manufacturing these windings are well known. They produce capacitive elements that are relatively poorly adapted to obtaining "chip" type components. This is due to reasons concerning the cylindrical geometry of the capacitive elements and the more or less liquid nature of the electrolyte used.
In order to overcome these drawbacks, the present invention proposes an electrolytic capacitor in the form of a sandwich structure and allowing to obtain a chip. This capacitor can be obtained through a production method that is well adapted to large-scale manufacture at low cost and which comprises the winding of anodic foils, electrolyte and cathodic support on a large-diameter wheel.